Young Moses
by High King Peter the Magnificen
Summary: A novelisation of Moses' first 20 or so years, based on the Book of Exodus, and other sources (such as Josephus).
1. Prologue

1605 BC, Assyrian Valley

The battle had been going for most of the day, and Pharaoh Senusret I was tired, angry and determined. The Egyptians were losing. They had travelled far from their homeland to attack the Canaanite armies, led by King Makamaron, who was living in Assyria – and influencing the rising power against Egypt. And besides, Senusret firmly believed in expanding Egyptian power. Unfortunately, the Assyrians ganged up with the Canaanites, creating a superior force.

Without more reinforcements, the Egyptians were doomed. And they knew it. Many soldiers had already fled the battle.

Senusret was ready to call a fallback, when he found himself face-to-face with Makamaron himself.

The two kings sized each other up for a few seconds, knowing that killing the other would demoralise the enemy and potentially bring victory for themselves. Then they started fighting. For a few minutes their swords and shields clashed. Then Pharaoh Senusret heard a familiar cry nearby, and turned to see one of his best generals fall with a spear thrust through him. The distraction was just enough for King Makamaron, who thrust his sword through the Pharaoh. Senusret yelled in pain and shock as he fell to the ground. He saw King Makamaron leering over him, and heard someone start yelling that the Pharaoh had fallen. Then the world went dark.

Pharaoh's summer palace, Tahpanhes

Pharaoh Senusret I's stepson and strongest general, Nubkaure Amenemhat, strolled across the courtyard in front of the palace. It was a beautiful day, and he was expecting news of the battle at Assyria.

He heard a chariot approach. _Ah_ , he thought. _Here comes the messenger._

Within a couple of minutes, in through the gates rode a chariot pulled by two weary-looking stallions. Inside was the chariot driver and a soldier. The soldier jumped out, ran to Amenemhat, and saluted. "Great General," he said.

"What news do you bring?" Amenemhat asked.

"General Amenemhat, the news I bear is not good. The Canaanite and Assyrian armies defeated ours in the Assyrian Valley. Our army is retreating with the Canaanites on our heels."

Amenemhat was secretly pleased. It seemed his deliberate withholding of troops – and his secret tip-off to the Assyrian government – had paid off. But there was one more detail. "And the Pharaoh?"

The messenger hesitated before answering. "Pharaoh Senusret, the great god Ra incarnate, was killed in the battle. Killed by the sword of the Canaanite king Makamaron himself."

General Amenemhat privately grinned. His plan had worked perfectly. He could now take the throne as Pharaoh!

The soldier messenger asked, "Shall I send a message to inform the Governor?"

"Yes," Amenemhat replied. "Summon the priests and officials, too."

The soldier nodded and turned away. Amenemhat turned and looked up at his mother, King's Wife Neferu, who was watching through one of the upper windows. He grinned at his co-conspirator.

Goshen

The elderly Governor Joseph coughed heavily as he lay on his bed. He knew he was going to die soon. He would soon summon his family and give them his final instructions.

As he lay on the bed, Joseph reflected on his incredible life. He was from Canaan, the second-youngest of the 12 sons and one daughter of Jacob. He was his mother, Rachel's eldest son. He had a younger brother, Benjamin, in addition to 10 older half-brothers and an older half-sister, Dinah. His mother had died giving birth to Benjamin, and he had been his father's favourite.

But Joseph's family was not Canaanite. Rather, Jacob was the grandson of Abraham, a Chaldean whom the Almighty God Yehovah had promised would be the father of many nations. He had promised him the land of Canaan for the descendants of his son Isaac. Isaac, in turn, had been told it would be for the descendants of his son Jacob. Jacob was subsequently given the name of Israel by Yehovah.

As a teenager, Joseph had been sold into slavery by his brothers, who were jealous of their father's favouritism towards him. They had, ironically, sold him to a band of Midianites and Ishmaelites – descendants of Abraham, and therefore their cousins. The Ishmaelites and Midianites had, in turn, sold him to Potiphar, a prominent Egyptian who was both Priest of On and chief of the guard.

After being falsely accused by Potiphar's wife, Joseph spent a few years in prison. While there, he correctly interpreted the dreams of two of Pharaoh's officials – his baker and cupbearer – that one would be executed, and the other restored to office. Two years later, Pharaoh Amenemhat was troubled by dreams. Upon recommendation from the chief cupbearer, Joseph was called upon to interpret the king's dream. After correctly interpreting that there would be 7 years of famine, Pharaoh Amenemhat – father of the current Pharaoh Senusret – elevated the humble foreign prisoner to Gobernor of Egypt, a man below only the Pharoh in authority. He was given the new name of Zaphenath-Paaneah, and his prudent actions saved not only Egypt but several surrounding peoples from starvation.

Joseph had reconciled with his brothers during the famine and had moved his entire family into Egypt. Pharaoh had given them the land of Goshen. Joseph's rise from foreign slave prisoner to second-most-powerful man in Egypt had been incredible, and he firmly believed his God Yehovah had looked after him.

Now, Jacob's descendants, known as the Israelites or the Hebrews, were a sizable people. And Joseph, now 110 years old, knew he would soon be leaving them. His wife Asenath, the daughter of Potiphar, had passed away peacefully in her sleep the year before.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door, interrupting his thoughts. "Who is it?"

The door cracked open and Manasseh, the elder of Joseph and Asenath's two sons, poked his head in. "A messenger to see you, father," he said. "He says it's urgent."

"Very well," Joseph replied, making himself sit up on the bed.

Manasseh opened the door and stepped to the side as a soldier walked in. "Lord Governor," he greeted, half bowing before straightening up. "I bring you grave news." Joseph was all ears. "The Pharaoh has been killed in battle, and the Egyptian army is retreating with the Canaanite army in pursuit. General Amenemhat has called a meeting of the priests and officials – tonight."

Joseph slowly exhaled. He had known that, like all mortal men, Pharaoh Senusret must die. He just did not expect to live to see it. Senusret had no son. However, he had a stepseon, Amenemhat, also the strongest general, who would almost certainly try to take the throne. The man was arrogant and despised Joseph and the Hebrews. Joseph dreaded the thought that this man could make himself Pharaoh. He knew what would happen to the Israelites – it had been prophesied – but he prayed it would happen after his death. "Get me my chariot."

Palace of Tahpanhes, that evening

General Amenemhat and the priests, officials and commanders of the army were in conference. The doors suddenly opened, and the elderly Governor of Goshen walked in, escorted by his eldest son. There were audible gasps and murmurs of surprise from those present.

"Zaphenath-Paaneah," Amenemhat said with some surprise. "You haven't attended the Royal Court in some time. Your health forbade it."

"I thought it prudent to make an exception," was the reply. "So, General, what is our course of action?"

"I will become the next Pharaoh," the general replied with some haughtiness. "Tomorrow morning. The news of my stepmother's death has already been proclaimed. At about noon our army will re-enter Egypt. Then the border will be closed. No-one will go in or out. Hopefully, we will hold out against the Canaanites."

"If that is your decision," the Governor commented.

"Yes, Amenemhat snapped. "It is."


	2. Chapter 1

1527 BC, Egypt

Jannes did not like what he saw. He was an astrologer, and the chief magician at Pharaoh's court. And what he now saw in the sky disturbed him deeply.

Egypt's current greatness rested on the backs of slaves.

Hebrew slaves.

Pharaoh Amenemhat II's plan some 87 years before had succeeded. King Makamaron was simply not strong enough to enter Egypt.

Governor Zaphenath-Paaneah had died shortly afterwards, instructing his family to remove his body to Canaan after they, as a people, left Egypt. A promise unfilfilled – the Israelites never left Egypt, and if people like Jannes had anything to do with it, they never would.

Some 21 years after Zaphenath-Paaneah's death, Pharaoh Amenemhat had rather unwisely renewed his war with Makamaron. And lost. They borders of Egypt once again closed.

Many Egyptians had feared the growing and strong Israelite population – themselves natives of Canaan – would rise up, join the Canaanites and destroy Egypt. Amenemhat took advantage of that fear, and enslaved the entire Israelite population.

Under Amenemhat II and his son and successor, Senusret II, and his son and successor, the current Pharaoh Senusret III, and his son and current co-ruler Amenemhat III, the toiling Hebrews had built the cities of Pithon, Ramses, Bubastis and Qantir. They had walled various cities. They had helped control the river Nile.

And they had built pyramids. These geometrically and scientifically advanced wonders not only provided plenty of work for the Hebrews, but greatly advanced the Egyptians. They generated power. Literally. And the new pyramid being constructed at Gizxa – perfectly aligned with the stars – would serve as a weapon. An unstoppable, powerful, enormous laser. Egypt's greatest days were before her.

Or so he hoped. For the signs in the heavens foretold terrible destruction and doom – from a new child among the Hebrews.

"Impossible," he said to himself. "Utterly impossible." Or was it? Jannes took a look at the latest population report. He shuddered. At this rate, the Israelites would soon be more than able to overthrow their taskmasters. He needed to warn Pharaoh.

Pharaoh's Palace

"I assume you have good reason for awakening us at this hour?" Pharaoh Senusret III – seated on his throne next to his son, Amenemhat III – asked Jannes.

"I assure you, Great Ones," Jannes flattered, "that it is most urgent. I assume you have read the latest reports from Goshen?"

"Yes, we have," Amenemhat replied, holding it up in his hand. "The Israelite population has reached worrying levels – and they just keep growing!"

"And a new sign in the heavens just made that more worrying," Jannes added ominously. "A new star had appeared in the heavens. An evil star. It foretells the near birth of a male child among the Hebrews, who, if he is raised, will bring Egypt's dominion low, and deliver the Israelites out of slavery. He would exceed most men in virtue and humility. He will obtain a glory that will endure forever."

Senusret and Amenemhat sat in stunned silence at these words. Action needed to be taken – and fast – to prevent this deliverer.

"Well," Senusret, the senior Pharaoh, said at last, "There is only one thing to do. We must kill all newborn Hebrew children."

"How?" his son asked.

Senusret turned to Jannes. "Summon to me the chief midwives – there's two of them, I believe – that birth the Hebrew women."

Understanding began to dawn on Amenemhat. He now began to grasp his father's plan – and he liked it.

The Palace, next morning

Shiphrah and Puah, the two main midwives that birthed the Hebrews, stood nervously in front of the two Pharaohs. Had they done something wrong?

"No doubt," Pharaoh Amenemhat III began, "this sudden and unusual appointment may have caused some anxiety on your part." Neither Shiphrah nor Puah dared say a word.

"Rest assured," Pharaoh Senusret III stated, "you have no reason to fear. You are not here for what you have done, but what we would like you to do."

Shiphrah and Puah both relaxed.

"I will be brief and blunt," Senusret continued. "When you midwife the Hebrew women, and look on the birth stools, if the woman has birthed a son, you will kill him."

The two midwives gasped in shock, before quickly regaining their composure. KILL the newborn baby boys? "And..." Shiphrah could barely form the words, "what about the baby girls?"

"Oh, they can be spared," Senusret replied matter-of-factly. "You see, the Israelite population has grown dangerously high. If they grow too much larger, they will be able to attempt a rebellion. And my chief astrologer informs me that a deliverer is about to be born among them. He must be killed."

"Of course, Great Pharaohs," Puah responded. The two midwives were escorted out, still in a state of shock and fear.


	3. Chapter 2

1527 BC, Goshen

It was later on the very day when the Pharaohs spoke with them when Shiphrah and Puah were called to a birth. The two midwives were such nervous wrecks that they nearly botched the birth. The woman gave birth to a daughter, to the midwives' relief.

The next night, they weren't so lucky. The woman was having twins. Shiphrah and Puah know they would almost certainly have to choose between their conscience and the king. Between what they knew was right, and preserving their own lives.

The first twin came out. It was a girl. Shiphrah and Puah were both relieved. But that made the next part of the labour even more nerve-wracking.

The mother yelled in pain as she gave a final push. The second baby came out. Shiphrah checked the baby's groin. Her heart nearly stopped. "It's a boy."

Shiphrah handed the baby to his delighted but exhausted mother, who was completely oblivious to the Pharaoh's decree. The father, holding the girl, leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. They both lovingly admired their firstborn children.

Shiphrah and Puah stood back and spoke quietly. "Well," Shiphrah said nervously, "you know our orders."

"Are you going to do it?" Puah asked, looking Shiprah in the face.

Shiphrah wrestled for a few moments inside herself. Pharaoh's orders, or her faith in Yehovah? Then she looked at the loving family, and immediately knew the answer. "No," she said firmly.

Puah looked at the babies. "Neither am I."

Two months later, Pharaoh's Palace

Puah and Shiphrah were nervously escorted inside. Word of the spared babies had reached Pharaoh Amenemhat III while his father was away on a state visit to Punt. Amenemhat had immediately summoned the midwives.

And now they stood before him, in all his kingly glory. And fury. Both Puah and Shiphrah were secretly quite scared. But they knew they had done the right thing. They would never change their actions.

Amenemhat was straight to the point. "What is this report I've heard?!" he thundered. "Why did you do this, keeping alive the male children?"

Puah spoke up, with a story she had quickly concocted with Yehovah's help. "Because the Hebrew women are not like the Egyptian women, whom we used to birth. The Hebrew women are very vigorous. They give birth before the midwives can reach them."

Shiphrah looked at her sister with amazement, admiring her incredible and bold lie. "It is true, O Great One," she said, turning to face the king and going along with the lie. "We almost never get there in time."

"Ah," Amenemhat loudly groaned. They were probably telling the truth. There was only one thing left to be done – something his father would no doubt be proud of on his return. "Commander!" he barked. The man quickly came forward and bowed. "Spread the news to every captain and soldier in Goshen. Make sure every single one hears it. Every son that is born to a Hebrew household, you shall throw him into the river! Not one will be spared! Scribes, record this and have it proclaimed throughout the land. If any Israelite parents attempt to resist and save their baby son, slay them and their entire families!

Goshen, the next night

Amram and Jochabed listened in horror. Their two children, Miriam and Aaron, hid in their arms to try and drown out the noise. Their next-door neighbours had had a baby son. Less than an hour ago, the air was filled with the cries of a woman in labour. Now it filled with screams of terror and agony as the soldiers who came to murder the baby boy mercilessly slaughtered the whole family, the father having tried to fight the soldiers.

The screams soon turned to a sickening silence, broken only by the receding footsteps of the soldiers. Amram swallowed, and looked at his wife. She was three months' pregnant with their third child. Miriam and Aaron slowly raised their heads.

"Come on, dear," Jochabed – who was Amram's aunt in addition to his wife – told Miriam, their eldest. "Time for bed."

"Yes," Amram told Aaron. "You, too."

"Yes, father," they said, and went off to the bedroom.

"I'll go with them," Jochabed whispered to Aaron as she got up and followed the children.

Amram nodded dejectedly. He had been so pleased when his wife told him she was pregnant, even if the child's future was bleak. Now he felt utterly hopeless and scared. His nation was facing extinction. Where was God? Where were His promises?

There was nothing else to do, so Amram got down on his knees, clasped his hands, bowed his head, and began to pray. "Yehovah, the God of our father, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob, You know what wicked men are doing to us. To our nation. To Your people. And You know that my wife is pregnant. Please, Yehovah, have compassion on Your people Israel. We have not disobeyed Your laws of worship. Please, I beg You, deliver us from the miseries we are now facing. Undermine and foil our enemy's hopes of our destruction. Please, O Yehovah, save us in Your great mercy." With that, Amram got up and went to bed.

Jochabed struggled not to yell as she gave birth. She knew that if the Egyptian soldiers discovered she was giving birth, and if the baby turned out to be a boy, her third child would be murdered. And their entire family would be murdered if she or her husband Amram dared resist.

But she couldn't help it. She had to scream. She pushed extra hard to get the birth with over and done quicker – before the soldiers inevitably arrived.

The final part of the birth was here. She gave a final, enormous push (screaming as she did so) and the baby came out. Amram, who was birthing her (no midwives were called, so as to try and keep the birth secret) checked. "A son."

Moments later, the door burst open and soldiers entered. The lead soldier immediately walked up to the terrified Amram and took the baby from him. "It's a boy," he said.

Amram instantly grabbed his son off the soldier and retreated into a corner, picking up a knife. The soldiers moved forwards to kill them. "Wait," the leader said, holding out his arm and looking slyly at Amram. "Kill the family first."

"No!" Amram yelled, but it was to no avail. His wife, his daughter Miriam, and his son Aaron were butchered. As he watched in horror, he unconsciously let go of the knife. The lead soldier then approached him. He raised his sword above the terrified father and son, and then brought it down on them.

Amram woke up in a sweat, terrified from the nightmare. He looked at his sleeping wife, three months' pregnant. His breathing began to calm. Then he heard a voice. "Amram." He looked to his left, and saw a shining figure standing next to his bed. He could not make out the face. "Amram," he repeated.

"Yes, Lord?" Amram asked, somewhat nervous.

"I have heard your prayers. I hear the cries of My people. Do not despair of the future. Fear not. I have not forgotten your reverence of Me, and will always reward those your people when they obey Me, as I rewarded your fathers, and made them go from a small number to a great multitude. When Abraham journeyed from the land of the Chaldeans to the land of Canaan, he was made happy because, among many other things, his old and barren wife gave birth to a son. To Abraham's eldest son Ishmael, I gave the land of Arabia. To Abraham's sons by Keturah, I gave numerous other lands including Midian and Troglodytis. And to your forefather Isaac, I gave the land of Canaan. By My assistance, your forefathers made great exploits in war – which you should remember, unless, of course, you are impious." Amram thought he saw a hint of a smile at these words. "As for Jacob, he became well known to strangers, by the greatness of his prosperity he had, which he left to sons – which I gave him. He came into Egypt with no more than 75 souls – while you now number more than 600,000. Therefore know that I WILL provide for you all, for your good, but particularly for yourself, and what shall make you famous. For that child whom you will soon have – out of whose dread the Egyptians are attempting to exterminate the Israelite children – will be born, and will be concealed and protected from those wishing to destroy him. And when he is raised (which will be in a surprising way), he will deliver the Hebrew nation from their bondage under the Egyptians. His memory will be famous for as long as the world lasts – and not only among the Hebrews, but among foreigners, and all nations of the earth. This will be my favour to you, and to your posterity. His brother Aaron, your son, will be given my priesthood, for himself and for his sons and descendants after him, to the end of the world."

Amram awoke with a start. Had it all been a dream? Had Yehovah Himself really spoken to him? He was just beginning to doubt, when he heard the same voice say, "I am with you," as a glowing dove flew past the window. He smiled to himself, then quietly awoke his wife and told her the good news.


	4. Chapter 3

**1526 BC, Goshen**

Jochabed got up early to make her husband's breakfast. A few minutes later, Amram got up to yet another long day of slavery. Today, however, as for the last few days, he had more than his usual troubles on his mind.

His wife was 9 months pregnant. Due any day now. He prayed almost constantly for God's protection.

"Good morning," Jochabed greeted.

"Morning," Amram replied. "How are you?"

"Alright," she replied.

After eating his breakfast – some bread, with a boiled egg – he got up to go to work like he always did. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Amram, I'm fine," was his wife's response. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out the door.

"I'd better go wake Miriam and Aaron up," she muttered to herself.

Just then, she heard a couple of groggy "good morning"s from behind her. She turned and smiled as her two children sleepily emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Jochabed cheerfully greeted them. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I suppose," Miriam replied. Jochabed started to prepare it.

"Mum," Aaron piped up, "tell Miriam not to roll on me during the night!"

"Well, tell Aaron not to snore!" Miriam responded.

"You two!" their mother said in exasperation as she laid their breakfasts on the table. Then she frowned and felt her large tummy.

"What is it, Mum?" Miriam asked.

"Nothing," Jochabed replied, and went to get her own breakfast.

Later that morning, Jochabed was giving her children a lesson from the Scriptures. "'"Behold now the Behemoth, which I made along with you..."' Do either of you know what the Behomoth is?"

Before either one could answer, Jochabed suddenly lurched, and water spilled on the floor. Her water had broken!

"Mummy?" asked a concerned Miriam.

"I'm fine, darling," her mother responded. "Why don't you two go outside and play for awhile? I'll clean up here."

Aaron immediately jumped up and ran out the door gleefully. Miriam was a little slower, however, eyeing her mother worriedly.

Jochabed smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine, dear. Now go and have fun." With that, Miriam turned and left.

Jochabed cleaned up the water. But she was puzzled. She was clearly going into labour. She could feel the baby moving. But she felt practically no pain! It was almost as if she was having a painless birth.

Suddenly, it hit her. That's EXACTLY what was happening! Yehovah was giving her a near-painless birth!

Jochabed almost laughed out loud. God was protecting herself, her baby, and her family!

Jochabed rested as much as she could during the morning. She could feel the contractions. She could feel the baby coming. But she still felt practically no pain! She spent most of the morning reading the Book of Enoch, which made her feel at peace.

At midday, while having lunch, there was a knock at the door. Jochabed – who could easily walk - went to the door and answered it. "Hello, Hannah."

"Hello, Jochabed," Hannah, the family's neighbour, replied. "I brought you some grapes."

"Oh, thank you," Jochabed replied as she accepted them. "Won't you come in?"

"No," she said after a pause. "I'd better not."

"Are you sure?" Jochabed asked.

Hannah's face was set. "No." and with that, she turned and left.

Jochabed looked after her with concern. A few months ago, Hannah had given birth to a boy, who was thrown in the Nile almost immediately afterward. Neither she nor her husband had resisted, for the sake of their 5 older children. But it had scarred them more than anyone could know. Ever since then, Hannah had been rather funny around Amram and Jochabed, knowing they were expecting. Jochabed prayed daily for her and her family.

As late afternoon approached, Jochabed knew that birth was near. While not painful, the contractions were more and more frequent and intense. As she set out dinner, she knew it was time. As her children sat down to eat, she went into the bedroom to prepare blankets etc.

A few minutes later, Amram came home. His children ran up to him yelling "Daddy!"

Amram, tired as he was, hugged his children. He then called out, "Jochabed!"

"I'm here," she called from the bedroom.

He walked in. "How was your day?"

"Dear..." Jochabed replied, lying on the bed, "it's happening."

It took Amram a couple of seconds to comprehend. His eyes widened, and he quickly knelt down beside her and asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Amram, I'm fine," Jochabed smiled. "Yehovah has been keeping away the pain. But he's about to come out."

Half an hour later, Jochabed was pushing hard. The kids were in the other room, reading and playing, completely oblivious to what was going on. Being a virtually painless birth, Jochabed was able to keep fairly quiet.

The baby was almost through! Just a few more pushes. Jochabed couldn't help but give a groan. Amram promptly placed his hand over her mouth so that no-one would hear.

One more push.

The baby came out.

Amram picked up his newborn child. "It's a boy," he said happily. He handed the child to his mother.

Jochabed held her newborn son lovingly. Amram went into the other room and quietly whispered, to Miriam and Aaron, "Come and meet your new baby brother." They came in quietly but excitedly.

"What are we gonna call him?" Aaron asked.

"I honestly don't know," Amram replied, then smiled at his wife. "But I'm sure Yehovah will show us in His good time."


	5. Chapter 4

**1526 BC, Goshen**

Hannah was extremely suspicious. Jochabed should have given birth 3 months ago! Her baby bump had disappeared. Yet she hadn't heard a birth, nor had soldiers been to their place. However, she sometimes, very briefly, thought she heard a baby crying. Were Amram and Jochabed hiding a baby boy? She was determined to find out.

It was early morning. Hannah kissed her husband goodbye as he headed out to work for the day. She looked over at Amram's house, and saw him leaving for work. She walked over.

Amram saw Hannah walking over to his house. He called out, "Good morning, Hannah!"

Hannah didn't answer. She simply hurried past – straight into the house! "Hannah!" Amram called, fear rising in his chest. He hurried after her.

Hannah stood just inside the doorway, hearing Amram coming after her. There was no baby in the main room – only Miriam and Aaron eating, looking at her curiously – so...

Hannah quickly went over to the bedroom doorway and flung open the curtain covering it, just as Amram burst into the house. "Hannah!"

But Hannah wasn't listening. She was staring down at the now-frightened Jochabed, stitting on teh floor cradling what was obviously a baby boy in her arms. "So..." Hannah began, just as Amram came up behond her. "You've been hiding a baby boy."

Jochabed started to regain her composure. "Hannah..."

Before she could finish, Hannah – with a look that combined grief, anger and jealousy – turned and left. Amram and Jochabed stared at each other for a few seconds. "Make a basket," Amram said. "Make it of reeds and bulrushes. Cover it with pitch and tar. We'll entrust our baby to Yehovah... on the river."

Jochabed just nodded. She knew he was absolutely right.

 **A couple of hours later**

Jochabed was now applying the last of the pitch and tar to the small basket. She would have to let it dry before it could be brought to use. Every second was an eternity, praying that the soldiers would be delayed.

After half an hour, Jochabed decided the basket was dry enough. She couldn't wait any longer. Lining the inside with blankets, she gingerly placed her sleeping son – whom they had never even named – in the ark. Tears filled her eyes. She could barely bring herself to do it. But she knew she had to.

Closing the lid, Jochabed turned to Miriam, who was standing in the doorway. "Miriam," she whispered, "come with me."

Miriam followed her mother along the 10-minute walk to the bank of the River Nile. (There were no houses directly between their house and the river.) At the edge of the river – full of tall reeds that hid them from prying eyes – Jochabed placed the basket containing her son on the water. It floated. "Miriam," she said, "I want you to keep watch over your brother. Here," she pulled from her clothing a skin of water and a bag of food and a skin of milk. "This is for you and your brother. Keep watch for the rest of the day. I'll bring you more food and water. I'll watch him in the night."

"Yes, Mother," Miriam replied, fully aware of the gravity of the situation.

 **Back at the house**

Jochabed was barely in the house, when a banging on teh front door started with cries of, "Open up!"

Knowing they were soldiers, Jochabed immediately went and answered.

"We've received a report that you're hiding a baby boy," the lead solder told her.

"A baby boy?" Jochabed asked, feigning shock. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Stand aside," the lead soldier growled as he shoved her out of the way. "Search the place." The soldiers began ransacking the house. Jochabed quickly went to Aaron and held him.

Within a few minutes, all the soldiers were calling out, "Nothing!" A couple more came in and said, "We searched around the outside. Nothing."

The head soldier sighed. "Probably another false alarm." And with that, they left.

When the soldiers were well and truly gone, Jochabed let out a sigh of relief.

 **7 days later**

Miriam got up early, picked up the food left out for her, and headed down to the river bank. She found her mother asleep among the reeds, the basket drifting nearby. She gently shook Jochabed awake, then took up her post watching her brother. They had been following this routine for a week now. Jochabed would watch and suckle the baby during the night, getting little sleep. Miriam would take care of him during the day.

During this time, the basket drifted little. It now lay about 20 metres downriver of where Jochabed had first set it. Although during the last night, it had drifted out very slightly beyond the reeds as Jochabed dozed.

Still tired, Miriam spent a couple minutes waking herself up (with a small amount of splashing). Then, she waded into the river to bring the basket in.

Then, it happened.

The basket caught the current – and started floating downstream! Miriam gasped. She couldn't do anything to stop the basket, but she followed it.

About 2 miles downstream was a sort of open-air courtyard, surrounded by trees, bushes and reeds. It was adjacent to one of the residences of Princess Sobekneferu, Pharaoh Amenemhat's daughter! Sobekneferu – who was known to the Hebrews as Tharmuth – often went there to bathe.

Miriam was getting concerned. She could hear the baby starting to cry. She was just beginning to wonder if she should swim out and retrieve the basket, when she suddenly pulled up short. Just ahead was Tharmuth's residence. And there she was, with her maidens, just going to bathe!

Miriam could only watch.

 **At the residence**

Princess Sobekneferu was just going to bathe in the river – accompanied by all her maidens, of course. As she sat, dangling her legs in the water, she heard a baby crying. She looked out on the river, and saw a basket floating a short way out. The crying seemed to be coming from it. "That's strange," she thought. Then aloud to two of her maidens, "Bithiah and Memnet, go out and bring that basket to me."

Miriam – getting as close as she dared – watched as the afore-mentioned servants swam out and retrieved the basket.

As Bithiah and Memnet got closer, it became clearer that the crying really was coming from inside the basket. They looked at each other, but did as they were told.

Sobekneferu watched as her maids brought the basket in. The wailing got louder as the basket got closer. Bithiah and Memnet brought the basket to her.

Sobekneferu reached over and opened the lid of the basket. She gasped. Inside was an incredibly beautiful baby boy. Albeit one who was screaming his head off.

Sobekneferu fell in love with him instantly. She gingerly lifted him out of the basket, a look of strong affection on her face. Understanding quickly dawned on her. "This is one of the Hebrew children."

"Yes," Memnet said. "And by law should be put to death."

"No!" Sobekneferu firmly replied, full of compassion for the boy. "I will raise him as my son. He will be heir to the kingdom."

Sobekneferu sat down with the still-crying (but slightly calmer) baby boy. She tried to breastfeed him – but he refused.

"With all due respect," Memnet spoke up, "may I try?"

"Yes," Sobekneferu said, giving the baby to her. But he refused her too. Same thing happened with Bithiah and several of the other maidens.

At this point, Miriam stepped in. Trying to make herself look like she had just come to take a look at the baby – as opposed to having been following him – she spoke up. "Excuse me." Everyone instantly turned and looked at her, heightening her nervousness. "As it appears futile to get the baby to suckle an Egyptian woman – who are not of his kin – shall I fetch a Hebrew woman to nurse the child?"

Sobekneferu thought for a moment. "Yes. Go and fetch a Hebrew nurse for my son."

Miriam immediately turned and ran. She ran all the way back to her house.

Jochabed was just coming to check on Miriam and the baby. However, she couldn't find either of them! She was just beginning to worry, when Miriam came running up.

"Mother! Mother!" Miriam called.

"What is it?" Jochabed asked Miriam. "Where have you been? Where's the baby?"

Miriam smiled through her panting. "Floated downriver. Couldn't stop it." Jochabed's hand flew to her mouth. "Princess Tharmuth found her. She wants to adopt him for her own." Jochabed's hand dropped, and she gaped at her daughter. "And she sent me to find a Hebrew nurse for him."

Jochabed's mind swam. God was protecting her son better than anyone could imagine! Her son was to be raised as the grandson of Pharaoh Amenemhat III – the very man who had ordered his death – and the great-grandson of Pharaoh Senusret III! AND she would be able to nurse him! It was almost too good to be true!

After leaving Aaron with one of her friends (one more trustworthy than Hannah), she rushed away with Miriam to see the junior pharaoh's daughter. They found Sobekneferu walking around with the child – who had by now calmed down – quietly talking to him.

Sobekneferu looked up as Miriam and Jochabed arrived. She immediately walked over. "You are a nurse who will look after my son?"

"Yes, Great One," Jochabed replied. "My name is Jochabed."

"Well, we shall see," Sobekneferu replied. "Will he accept your breast?"

Sobekneferu gave the child to Jochabed, who was given a place to sit. To everyone's surprise – everyone, that is, except Jochabed and Miriam – the baby gladly fed from her breast.

Sobekneferu smiled at Jochabed. "Well, it looks like you will be his nurse. Take him and look after him. I will give you your wages."

"What about a name for the child?" Bithiah asked.

"Well," Sobekneferu responded, "I drew him out of the water. So I will call him... Moses."


	6. Chapter 5

**1505 BC, Egypt**

Pharaoh Amenemhat III surveyed the burnt-out fields and still-burning villages as his entourage made its way past. He was horrified.

The Ethiopians had invaded the country. It began with raids and skirmishes in the south. Then, when the Egyptian counterforces had been either slain or fled the battle, the encouraged Ethiopians had launched a full-scale invasion. The entire southern half of the country quickly crumbled before the invaders. City after city had fallen. No-one could stand against them.

The Pharaoh, his family and his court had been forced to flee the capital, Shedet, shortly before it was captured by the Ethiopians. That had been a week ago. Now effectively on the run, he had received word of the fall of Memphis. In some parts of the country, the invaders had advanced as far north as the Mediterranean Sea! Egypt seemed doomed.

In the evening, as the large group of royals, courtiers and soldiers made camp, Amenemhat summoned the elderly but fit priest Jannes. "Consult your oracles, or your spirits, or whatever the hell you do. You and your priests. Find out how we are to save ourselves, if at all."

Jannes bowed with the reverence he had learned centuries ago to put on. "As you wish, Great Pharaoh."

Within half an hour, the priests were assembled inside the tent reserved as a temple. They began conducting their rituals as they strove to make contact with their familiar spirits.

During the course of the rituals, Jannes felt a new and unfamiliar spirit. A quick glance at the other priests – at the similar confused frowns on their faces – confirmed it wasn't just him. But it was what the spirit whispered to him that truly shocked him. Egypt would be saved if MOSES were to head the army?

 _Impossible_ , he told himself. But then his familiar spirits started confirming to him – almost fearfully – that the new spirit was correct! He groaned inwardly. This could be a major shame of face for him.

A little under 20 years ago, shortly after Pharaoh Senusret III's death (which Amenemhat and Jannes were rumoured to have helped along), Princess Sobekneferu had entered the court with a Hebrew toddler named Moses whom she had adopted. As Amenemhat had no sons or other male heirs, he had agreed to his daughter's suggestion that Moses be the heir to the kingdom.

However, as Amenemhat lovingly held Moses, Moses had reached up, grabbed Amenemhat's crown, and thrown it on the ground. He had then climbed down and trampled the crown underfoot!

Jannes immediately recognised that this was the feared and dreaded Delivered. He'd tried to warn Pharaoh; hell, he'd taken matters into his own hands and tried ot KILL the little brat! But Sobekneferu had been too quick, snatching Moses away. And while Pharaoh Amenemhat was clearly shaken by the event, he nonetheless failed to listen to Jannes. Moses had been raised in private by Sobekneferu as the heir. And he knew that the incident was still a sore spot with her.

Jannes' hatred of the Hebrews ran long and deep. The seed had been sown almost 400 years earlier, when Jannes had divined to Pharaoh Khufu that the mysterious ailment affecting his household was because his new wife Sarai was not just Abram's sister – as both had claimed – but also Abram's WIFE. The Hebrew God – Yehovah, or whatever He was called – was punishing Khufu. Jannes always resented Abram – Abraham, he was apparently later renamed – for that.

And that resentment increased to Abraham's descendants when his great-grandson – that prisoner upstart Joseph – showed up in court. For interpreting the pharaoh's dream (which Jannes and his priests had been unable to do), the prison brat was elevated above him – him, Jannes, the oldest and highest priest in the land – and made Governor of Egypt! And then he had brought in his entire family. Jannes had never forgiven Joseph – or the Pharaoh that elevated him, Amenemhat I, for that matter.

Thus, when Amenemhat I's maternal grandson (paternal stepgrandson) Amenemhat II lost Egypt's second consecutive war with Canaan many decades later, Jannes was one of the chief voices encouraging the Pharaoh to enslave the Hebrew vermin.

And then, decades after that, he had of course been the one to predict the Deliverer, who was now A PRINCE OF EGYPT AND THE HEIR TO THE THRONE! Another Hebrew to become Jannes' superior. It was so unfair. And now he was to be made General of the army, at Egypt's hour of darkest need?

But then, one of Jannes' familiar spirits whispered something to him. Something he'd forgotten. He grinned in fiendish delight.

Generals die in battle.

 **The next day**

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" Sobekneferu asked, her words laced with sarcasm.

Amenemhat sighed. He normally would not tolerate such insubordination. But now was not the time for political correctness. "The oracle says that if Egypt is to be saved, your adopted son Moses must head the army."

Sobekneferu turned to Jannes, who dreaded what would come next. "So, let me get this straight. Moses, whom you hate, whom you tried to kill, and whom you accuse of being the Deliverer – you now believe him to be Egypt's deliverer?"

Jannes swallowed. "Yes. That is what the spirits say."

"He's our only hope," Amenemhat added.

Sobekneferu looked between her father and the old priest who had served successive Pharaohs for who-knows-how-long. Focusing on her father she said, "Alright. I will summon Moses. But on one condition: you must swear to me that neither you nor anyone else will harm a hair on his head."

Amenemhat looked his daughter in the eye. "I swear it," he said with absolute conviction. Unlike Jannes, he simply did not hate his grandson.

"Very well," Sobekneferu replied, seeing the sincerity in Amenemhat's eyes. She then turned and went to fetch a messenger.

Jannes inwardly smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay. In case you're wondering where I got the details for this and the preceding chapter, they are to be found in the writings of Josephus.**

 **1505 BC, Egypt**

Moses' chariot pulled up to the camp. He jumped out and hugged his mother, who had come to meet him. His stepfather, a Greek prince named Niul, also came up. Moses asked Sobekneferu, "Now, I understand I'm to lead the army or something?"

"Come and see your grandfather," Sobekneferu replied, leading him to the main tent.

Pharaoh Amenemhat III was standing in the tent doorway. Prince Moses went to his grandfather and kneeled. "Greetings, Great One."

"Greetings, my son," Amenemhat replied. "I have important business to discuss with you."

 **Half an hour later**

"And so," Amenemhat concluded after fully explaining everything, "I appoint you, Prince Moses, Supreme General of the Egyptian army." He paused for effect. "Do you accept?"

"Of course, Great One," Moses responded. "Gladly."

Amenemhat rose. "Good. Let it be written and proclaimed throughout Egypt. But we must be sure not to alert the Ethiopians."

The messenger hurriedly wrote down the proclamation, then left.

 **That evening**

Moses was in the midst of studying maps. In particular, where the Ethiopian army was. One of the leading commanders entered the tent and saluted. "The messge has been sent out, and the army ison its way. They should be mostly regrouped before dawn tomorrow."

"Good," Moses replied. "That's when we move out."

The officer nodded, then turned to go. "One more thing," Moses said. The officer stopped and listened. "Collect ibises."

"Ibises, sir?" the officer asked, confused.

"Ibises," Moses repeated. "As many as you can find. Put them in very large baskets."

Not able to question his orders, the officer went to obey.

 **The next morning**

Moses surveyed the army. Soldiers had been coming in throughout the night. He wished he could give them more time to rest, but the situation was too urgent. He pulled aside the officer he had spoken to last night. "Did you carry out my orders?"

In response, the officer pointed further down. Moses saw several wagons loaded with huge baskets.

"Excellent," Moses responded.

 **Several hours later**

The army, under General Moses, marched steadily towards one of the nearest encampments of the Ethiopian army. Some similar groups were approacing Ethiopian encampments elsewhere in the country, ready to strike should Moses' one be successful.

The Ethiopians would naturally expect any would-be attackers to take the route along the Nile River.

So Moses did the opposite.

His army marched straight across the land towards them. Under the scorching desert sun.

Moses called for his regiment to stop. They had just reached a waterhole – one he knew the Ethiopians hadn't ambushed. And that was the worrying part – they country they were about to enter. Moses was just about to address his troops and warn them of the danger, when there was a loud and sinister screech.

Before anyone could react, a largish creature had swooped down from the sky, and carried off one of the front soldiers. The creature had the rough outline of a bird, but that is where the resemblance ended. The creature had large leathery wings, a long tail, and a large head with a crest. It looked quite reptilian.

The officer Moses had spoken with quickly barked orders to some archers, wh oimmediately fired some carefully aimed arrows. The best – some would call it a dragon, although it did not breathe fire – crashed to the ground, dead. It still clutched the now injured soldier.

Several soldiers went to go and check on him, but Moses held up his hand and yelled, "Wait!"

And it was a good thing he did. Several snakes – some of them quite large – quickly emerged from their hiding places and converged on the now-terrified man and the flying reptile. The soldier's screams were joined by screeches from above, and a couple of similar winged reptiles joined in the feast.

The others could only watch in horro. Some took a few steps back at the sight. Several looked away. For many miles ahead of them, they could glimpse the movements of serpents upon the ground. There were two or three in the air – that they could see.

Moses, quite grim after the gruesome spectacle he had just witnessed, turned to his army. "Men, the country ahead of us is serpent country. Nearly impossible to cross. Deadly, as you just witnessed. But cross it we must."

"How?" the officer asked.

Moses pointed at the huge elephant-sized baskets. "With ibises. The ibis is the natural enemy of the serpent kind. Unleash the ibises on them, and we should clear the path for our army."

 **A week later**

The Ethiopian didn't know what had happened. Everything had been going splendid. They were successfully conquering Egypt.

Then part of the Egyptian army – lead, apparently, by the Pharaoh's reclusive grandson, Prince Moses – had charge one of the major encampments _from the serpent-infested country!_ They hadn't yet worked out how they did that. The attack caught the emcampment completely by surprise, forcing them to retreat. Other emcampments were attacked a few hours later.

The Ethiopian army was quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat. All the Egyptian cities they had captured had now been taken back. A huge number of Ethiopian soldiers had been slaughtered.

Now, they were back in their native Ethiopia. But they were still on the run. The tables were now completely turned. The Ethiopians were now facing ignominious defeat at the very least. The Egyptians were hammering them, pushing them further and further back. They now looked to be overrun.

King Merops listened to the latest report with an ever-increasing anxiety. He pondered for a few moments. "Have the army retreat into this the captial city, Saba. Have the city prepare for a siege. Hopefully, we'll hold them out."

The messenger nodded gravely, and went to deliver the news. Saba, the capital city of Ethiopia, sat on an island. It was surrounded on all sides by three rivers which converged there: the Nile, the Astapus, and the Astaboras. Once the gates were shut, the city was impregnable.

 **A few days later**

Moses knew the low chance of success that attacking Saba had. Still, the Egyptians had come this far. They might as well try and finish the job.

Princess Tharbis, daughter of King Merops, was visiting the city's walls. In particular, she was near a window inside one of the walls, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Egyptians' new general that was the source of the Ethiopians' pain. As well as watching the Egyptians finally be driven back.

She was not disappointed in either regard. The Egyptians attacked, but it was as if they knew if was futile. They fought bravely. They issued a volley of arrows (which caused Tharbis to keep a distance from the window). But they ultimately fell back.

But it was the other sight that impressed her more. That of the incredibly brave and dashing Prince Moses, fighting quite boldly at the head of his army.

Not to mention being incredibly handsome.

For the rest of the day, Tharbis could hardly take her mind off of him. She became obsessed – no, infatuated – with him.

A more disturbing idea began to enter her thoughts. Anyone could see Moses was a brilliant general. After watching him fighting – and watching him from a distance later, and listening to reports of his feats – there was no doubt whatsoever in her mind: if there were any way – any way _at all_ – to take the city and defeat them (perhaps, she thought, even _slaughter_ them), HE WOULD. If there were any loopholds, any slipups, any ANYTHING in the city's defences, he WOULD find it and would DEFINITELY, POSITIVELY use it – much to the city's detriment.

Saba had been thoroughly fortified, Tharbis reminded herself. But what if something was missed?

As she brooded on this, a plan began to form in her mind. One that might hopefully bring a resolution to this conflice, which otherwise could only end badly for Ethiopia. She called her most trusted servant, Memnon.

 **That night**

Memnon, wearing a dark black cloak, made his way down the city wall. Above him, Princess Tharbis – also in a black cloak – leaned out of the window. She had managed to have this small part of the wall cleared for "royal purposes".

Memnon reached the ground, and slinked into the shadows. The moonless, cloudy night considerably helped, making it nearly impossible for him to be spotted. He made his way to the bridge, and quickly crossed it.

 **In the Egyptian camp**

Moses and one of his officers were leaning over a map. Suddenly, a sentry entered. "Sir, a messenger has just arrived from Saba. Claims to represent King Merops' daughter."

Moses looked at the officer, and then back at the sentry. "All right, bring him in."

The sentry briefly bowed his head, then ducked out of the tent. A few moments later, he returned with Memnon.

"What do you want?" Moses asked.

"I come with a message from Princess Tharbis – King Merops' daughter – Great One," Memnon said with a small bow.

"What does she have to say?" Moses asked.

Memnon paused before answering. "She desires your hand in marriage, my lord."

Moses raised his eyebrows. The officer laughed – until Moses looked at him. Moses sat down and pondered for a few moments. "I can see definite advantages to such a marriage," he said to the officer. "What is your opinion?"

The officer – Baka – thought for a few moments. "Yes, I can see definite advantages."

Moses turned to Memnon. "Is Merops willing to agree to this?"

Memnon hesitated. "He does not know, Great One, about any of this. Tharbis made this decision entirely of her own accord. I have greatly risked my own life to carry out her instructions in secret."

Moses pondered for several more moments. "Tell your mistress that I accept her proposal."

Memnon bowed his head. "Thanks you, Great One." He turned to go, but Moses' voice stopped him.

"On one condition," Moses called after him, causing Memnon to stop and turn. "I will marry her... if she delivers up the city of Saba to me."

 **In the city's walls**

"Betray the city?" Tharbis asked, not entirely surprised.

"Yes, Madam," Memnon replied. "That was his condition for a marriage."

Tharbis turned her back to Memnon as she pondered. This was a very important decision. Possibly the most imortant of her life. Once made, there was no going back.

Tharbis turned back to Memnon. "Tell him I accept."

 **In Moses' camp**

"Princess Tharbis accepts your conditions," Memnon told Moses. "She says to get yoru troops ready. In one hour, she will open the city gates, allowing you and your army to take the city."

"Excellent," Moses replied.

"On one condition," Memnon continued, causing Moses to raise an eyebrow. "That you spare her father and household, and the population of the city."

Moses thought for a few moments. "Yes. We will try and keep civilian casualties to a minimum. And if possible, we will spare King Merops and his household."

Memnon bowed. "Many thanks, Great One."

 **An hour later**

Moses and Baka stood in front of the bridge, their army gathered behind them. The night was almost completely pitchblack – perfect for such an operation. They waited for the signal.

The two guards standing on either side of the city gates stiffened when they saw two cloaked figures approaching. As they got close, one of the guards quietly challenged, "Who goes there?"

One of the figures pulled back her hood and responded in a voice they knew well, "The king's daughter." The guards quickly stiffened further, and Tharbis continued, "I'm here to make a quick inspection of the gate with my servant."

"At this hour of the night?" one of the guards asked puzzledly.

"Yes," Tharbis replied firmly as she and Memnon moved past the guards. Moments later, the guards felt something hit them in the back of the head. They almost instantly blacked out.

Memnon and Tharbis grabbed the unconscious guards before they could fall and clatter. Dropping the bricks they each held, they gently laid the guards on the ground, and dragged them a few metres. They then stole to the gate. Grabbing an end each, they lifted the large wooded beam that secured the gate. Quickly and quietly, they carried it past a few houses and around the corner.

Tharbis and Memnon stole back to the wall, and back to the same room they had been in earlier. Pulling out a torch from his robe, Memnon proceeded to light it. Once lit, he handed it to Tharbis.

Standing before the window, the burnign torch in her hand, Tharbis suddenly had doubts. Was she doing the right thing? Or was she simply a traitor?

Tharbis steeled herself. _I'm doing the right thing_ , she thought. _And it's too late to turn back._ She waved the torch back and forth in front of the window.

 **Outside the city**

Moses spotted the signal. He glanced at the men standing next to him holding the battering ram. Then he raised his spear in the air and pointed it toward the city. "CHARGE!"

 **In Saba**

The soldiers on the city wall were startled by the sudden cry of the charging army. They could just make out their forms in the darkness. Archers and spear-throwers quickly took up their positions. Some began firing. "Don't worry," a captain stationed directly above the gate assured his men. "They can't get past the gate."

To the Ethiopians' shock, as soon as the battering ram at the head of the army hit the gates, they flung open! The Egyptian army poured into the city.

 **Ten minutes' later**

King Merops and his wife, Queen Tuya, were woken suddenly by a banging on the bedroom. That's when they noticed the sounds of clamour from the city. "Your Majesty!" a soldier cried from the other side of the door. "Your Majesty! The city has been breached!"

Alarm and panic flaring in his chest, Merops jumped out of bed and ran to the doors. He flung them open and asked the soldier, "How bad is it?"

The soldier shook his head. "There's nothing left to be done."

Merops' heart sank like a rock. His dreams of ruling a vast empire stretching from the Cape to the Mediteranean were completely dashed. Why couldn't he have been content with the kingdom that he had?

Before anyone could react, they heard footsteps running. A messenger ran up and cried, "Oh King! The castle has been breached! We must fly!"

However, the tramp of approaching boots could already be heard. And the city was as good as taken. There was no point in fleeing.

A group of soldiers, lead by a familiar-looking general, rounded the corner at the far end of the hall and marched straight towards them. The general stopped in front of im. "King Merops?" he asked.

"That is me," Merops confirmed.

"You are ordered to surrender immediately," Moses replied. "To do so will spare your own life, the lives of your household, and the lives of your people. Further resistance is futile."

Merops turned to look at his wife, who was stanidng in shock in front of the end of the bed. He turned back to Moses. "I surrender."

 **At daybreak**

The now-humiliated King Merops knelt before General Moses as the final conditions of surrender were dictated. "My final condition – also a guarantee against future attacks from you – is the hand of your daughter Tharbis in marriage."

Merops glanced up sharply at Moses, who met him with a steady gaze. He then turned and looked at Tharbis, and saw the earnestness in her eyes. He turned bakc to Moses. "Well I don't have any choice, do I?"

"No, you don't," Moses replied.

Within a week, the Egyptian royal court was celebrating the marriage of the heir to the throne to a barbarian Ethiopian princess.


End file.
